Reservations and Meetings
by amessoffand0ms
Summary: AU. Zoe Hanna and Max Walker meet for the first time, and, somehow, know that they are each other's destiny. Fluff for the sake of it, based on an OTP prompt on Tumblr. Will be a two shot!
1. Chapter 1

Reservations & Meetings

 **A/N**

 **Little Zax fic based on the below prompt, enjoy! It's just fluff for the sake of it! Two shot.**

 **Imagine your OTP meeting as their hotel screws up both of their reservations and they have to share a room until the hotel fixes the problem.**

 **Bonus if there's only one bed.**

 **Reviews welcome,**

 **Laura xxx**

Zoe Hanna checked into the Doorbank Hotel.

"Your room is ready, here is the key." The receptionist handed her a card.

"Thank you." The consultant smiled.

As she moved away, a young man with the most gorgeous blue eyes that she'd ever seen asked the receptionist for a key to room number 213.

"That's my room number!" Zoe interrupted.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Said the receptionist. "We must have got it mixed up. Your room isn't ready yet, Miss Hanna."

"So I have to share a room with her?" The young man enquired.

"And are you complaining?" Zoe said. Something was telling her not to argue.

"Not exactly."

Zoe smiled at him as they made their way to the lift. "So, what's your name?"

"Max Walker. Yours?"

"Zoe Hanna." She smiled, shaking his hand, rather formally.

"Pleased to meet you." He beamed.

"Ditto."

"So, what do you do?" He asked as the lift came to a halt and the doors opened.

"I'm a consultant at Holby City Hospital. You?" She asked, glancing at the door numbers, trying to find hers. Or rather, for now, theirs.

Max chuckled. "Actually, I'm due to start as a porter there, soon. I just haven't given my sister, she's a nurse there, the go ahead to ask anyone about it."

"Well, we always need more porters."

"You're not going to make fun of me?"

"No, we wouldn't be half as organised... If you can call the ED organised, without them." Zoe shrugged.

"Oh... Okay." He nodded.

She smiled. "I've never liked hierarchy, I believe that everyone is important. That's why I've stepped down as Clinical Lead."

"Oh..."

"I've come here to get away for a while, clear my head." She explained as they found their room.

Zoe opened the door and they stepped inside.

"Oh shit." She swore. There was only one bed.

"That's all right with me!" Said Max happily.

"Of course it would be." She said, amused.

"So..." He said, wandering into the ensuite bathroom. "I could sleep in the bath?"

"No, don't be silly! You can sleep in the bed."

"Hopefully it'll only be for the night."

"Hopefully, or hopefully not..."

"What d'you mean?"

"Nothing..." She responded, wandering out onto the balcony.

He followed her. "Wow." He breathed, taking in the view.

"Yep." She said. The hotel looked onto the beach.

Zoe gazed out to the sea. "It's beautiful."

"It is." He agreed, standing next to her.

She sighed. The consultant couldn't explain it, but she felt a connection with Max.

"So, Mr Walker." She began. "I would like to get to know you."

"Okay..."

"I um, hope that's okay? I'm not being rude or anything, I'd just like to talk..." She stuttered.

"Zoe..." He spoke her name for the first time, laying a hand on her arm. "It's okay, I'd like to get to know you too. If that's okay."

Zoe's heart skipped a beat. "It is."

The two sat on the bed, talking about everything and nothing.

"So... Have you got a significant other?" Zoe enquired a while later, it was the one question that they hadn't asked one another.

"No... Well..." He trailed off.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me. I could be a mass murderer."

"You're not, though, right? And it's okay."

She gazed at him. "No, I'm not."

"Well... I've met someone fairly recently, actually. I looked into her eyes, and I knew, somehow, that we were soulmates. She's the most stunning woman that I have ever met."

"Wow... She sounds amazing." Chuckled Zoe, her heart beating faster. "I've met someone too."

"What's he like?"

"Funny... Silly, impulsive, doesn't mind sharing a bed with me, even though he barely knows me. He's got the most gorgeous eyes that I've ever seen. I looked saw him, and I knew that it was no accident that we had met. I don't usually believe in all that, but I believe that it's fate."

He moved closer to her. "Really?"

"Yes." She nodded.

Max took her hand. "What's this person's name?"

"It's you, Max. Look, I don't know why I feel like this, I just do... I know it's a cliché, but I have honestly never felt like this before. Not instantly."

"Zoe, I... Feel the same. I don't know why, either."

" I don't want to be messed around. I don't want to be another one night stand. I want this to be either make or break."

"Well..." He said, moving closer still. "Let's make it, shall we?"

Before Zoe could nod, his lips were against hers.

A while later...

"Zoe... Zoe..." Max tried to wake her.

"Mmmpph"

"I'm ordering us something to eat."

"Burger and chips." She mumbled, before falling back to sleep.

"So the receptionist told me that there was a room available for me when I ordered the food... I declined." Max told Zoe when she woke up.

"Aha... I don't mind." She grinned. "Will the food be long?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Hmm... Long enough for us to have a shower?" She asked, smiling cheekily.

"Probably, yes." He grinned, pecking her on the lips and taking her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two...

The next morning...

Max awoke before Zoe.

The consultant was snuggled against him, her face nuzzled against his chest. She looked peaceful, her face content.

Max slowly moved off the bed to go to the toilet. Zoe groaned slightly in her sleep at the loss of contact, Max quickly kissed her forehead to reassure her. She smiled slightly, moved over to his side of the bed, and settled down again.

He came back to bed and got in again.

A while later...

Zoe shifted slightly, beginning to wake up.

Max brushed a stray hair away from her face and kissed her as her eyes fluttered open. "Good morning."

"Hey" she smiled against his lips.

"Good sleep?"

"When you finally let me fall asleep, yes. I was disturbed once, though. Don't understand why..." She frowned.

"Ah, I had to answer the call of nature." He explained.

"Oh. What's the time?"

"8:30."

Zoe nodded. "I'm hungry."

"What for?" He asked, a teasing note in his voice.

"Shut up!" She couldn't help but smile. "I want toast."

"Your wish is my command, my lady" said Max, making Zoe giggle like a teenager. "I'll order room service."

"That was the best toast I've had in ages" Zoe said later on.

"You haven't tried my cheese and beans toastie special yet" Max said as he cleared the breakfast things.

"True. D'you fancy an adventure?"

"I don't care where we go as long as I'm with you."

She beamed at him. "Well, there's a National Trust property about 20 miles away, Holby Hall. It's got amazing gardens, and they're lovely in the Autumn."

"Okay" he responded, a smile tugging at his lips. "You like Autumn, then?"

"Yes, and Winter. Hot chocolates, the colours, the crisp air, the crunch of leaves beneath your feet... Boots, beanie hats, scarves, the whole kerfuffle."

"I love it too. I think that my favourite part of Autumn from now on will be the fact that I have somebody to share it with."

"I agree, now let's get on otherwise we'll be too lazy to move!"

"Right, we're here." Said Zoe as her Audi came to a stop in a parking space at the hall.

"Yep." Said Max, looking around. Unusually, instead of a café, there was a Costa coffee instead. Then, to the side of that there was a gift shop, then there was the house at the other side.

"D'you want to get a hot drink?" Zoe suggested, noticing his line of vision.

"You read my mind."

They purchased a hot drink each, Zoe nipped into the shop to get a map, and they went into the forest.

"It's beautiful" Zoe gazed up at the trees, bursts of red, mustard, and amber everywhere.

"Just like you " Max smiled?

Zoe rolled her eyes and slipped her hand into his. "I don't mind, really." She smiled. "It's nice."

Max gave her a quick kiss. "Good."

Zoe spotted a huge pile of leaves, they looked dry.

"I know that this is incredibly childish but..." She broke off, letting go of his hand and running into the pile, scattering them in every direction.

Unbeknownst to her, Max snapped a picture of the consultant, she had her arms outstretched and leaves were falling like snow around her.

"I enjoyed that, it was very satisfying." Zoe said happily, scooping up a pile of leaves and letting them fall again.

Max kicked up a pile of leaves, some of which Zoe had scattered.

He wandered over to a bridge, then let the leaves blow away in the wind.

"What're you thinking about?" Zoe noticed the serious expression on his face, and went to join him.

"You and me." He said. "It's crazy how we've connected like this... I believe that it's fate?"

"I do too." Said Zoe, cuddling into him.

"Well, I'm glad of it."

"Me too!" Said Zoe. "When I go back to work, I'll put a good word in for you... Connie will disapprove when I tell her that we're together, but I don't care. I'm not the boss anymore, I can do what I like!"

"That's right" Max agreed.

Zoe looked into his eyes. "You know, Mr Walker, i just might be falling in love with you."

"My sentiments exactly." Max smiled, before Zoe gave him a kiss.

Each had found their soulmate.

 _ **The End!**_


End file.
